STAY
by 8belles
Summary: What if only one could stay and the other had to go? Olicity fic.. short shot.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I am a complete nut about romantic tragedy/mortal peril. Romeo/Juliet stuff… where realizing everything you have you may, in a heartbeat, lose and that tenuousness and insecurity makes your love more powerful. This is a short look into that fascination I have using Oliver and Felicity.

**STAY**

_It all happened so suddenly, was her stunned realization. Felicity always thought those things occurred in movies like "The Matrix" where they use multiple camera angles and film the scene in high definition, adding in things like the flying bullet, or in this case a black arrow. _

_In that singular, slow motion moment where time crawls and the smells, touches, tastes and sights become heightened, blurred and surreal; that is where Felicity found herself. _

Just a moment ago, she had been crunching code for Oliver in the arrow cave trying to make sense of the new information they had uncovered about the extinct subway system running under Starling City. The Undertaking was their new focus besides the typical "bad guys" on Oliver's list and she was relieved in a small part that Oliver wasn't going to shoot anyone too soon or put himself in danger.

Oliver was very tense this evening after accepting Tommy's resignation as manager of Verdant earlier in the week and she had steered clear of him and his brooding. Even Diggle seemed apprehensive around him and that was unusual since the elder bodyguard seemed to be his shepherd guiding his young lamb back to the fold of life. Before opening hours, he had beat the sparring pole so severely, hunks of wood were flying off as if he was some possessed ninja beaver. Diggle stood next to Felicity as they watched their boss "vent" his feelings. Neither of them wanted to interrupt.

It was Friday and Felicity could still hear the thumping base no matter how much sound proofing Oliver installed. Last week, she swore that one day that subwoofer would shake this place to pieces. "Oliver, my hearing is going to be permanently damaged by that noise. I'm not getting younger, well, I'm not that old either.. But anyway, no matter how old I am, I don't want to go deaf from some beat- sub acoustic sound waves!" she had accidently babbled to him and found herself sounding like her mother, which disturbed her.

Oliver had given her one of his precious smiles that he kept secreted away from everyone, and replied, " Felicity, I am sure that the noise level of this… facility, meets all federal guidelines. It can't be worse than all those computer fans around you all day at the office."

Diggle leaned against the wall arms crossed and smirked. He liked how Felicity could make Oliver smile and he appreciated her being around for more than her coding skills. She definitely lightened things up from time to time.

" I happen to like the sound of computers because I can turn them off at will, which I can't with that damn DJ!" she retorted and smoothed a curl that had escaped her neat, ever present ponytail. Oliver secretly found himself wanting to be her hand touching her hair. Shaking off that feeling, he patted her on the shoulder good-naturedly and departed the arrow cave. Felicity sighed and shook her head, returning her attention to the screen before her.

But tonight was different. The music sounded more aggressive than usual and Oliver was upstairs being the manager. He had not bothered to try and find a new manager yet so he shouldered that burden. Diggle had gone upstairs too to try and keep an eye on his ward, leaving Felicity to herself in the relative seclusion of the arrow cave. Until the text message came, illuminating her Android phone. The tone she had chosen was the "Batman theme" for his calls and texts.

" Need you upstairs." he said.

Felicity found herself rolling her eyes as if he were her father calling her to the dinner table, interrupting her soldering project of building her own robot. A few keystrokes saved her work and she trudged upstairs toward that pulsating, furious sounding music.

Finding him near one of the three bars in his impeccable grey suit, she wiggled past drunk half dressed women and the lusty men who followed like dogs to raw meat. Drinks nearly spilled on her and a few slurred insults were hurled her way about her gender and species. Felicity ignored them and moved on to Oliver's side. " Yes?" she inquired leaning in to speak because of the volume of the music. She could smell his aftershave and found it dangerously attractive.

Oliver was wearing his public mask and the smile he gave her was not a true one, " I just wanted to see you." He also leaned in near her ear, which gave him flutters in his stomach. That was the reason he wanted to see her; to actually feel alive among these flesh hungry pseudo-zombies.

She stared at him for a moment and gave him that impatient look of ' I have things to do.' The mask came down for a flash and a real smile appeared. Her heart warmed at the sight.

The DJ slowed it down some and played some Top 10 R&B single that Felicity vaguely recognized from the radio. The bump and grind crowd moved off the floor and only the serious couples who were not quite as drunk waded in to enjoy some closer encounters. Oliver looked at Felicity and tilted his head slightly, " Want to dance?"

" Who me?!" Felicity blurted out so loudly that a few couples glanced in their direction for a moment.

" No. Diggle." Oliver responded with a real chuckle, " Come on. It will be fun."

" I.. I.. well." Felicity was so stunned as he held her hand gently and led her to the floor, she couldn't even babble. Oliver's left arm went respectfully around her waist and his right gently cupped her left hand, he looked down fondly at her and Felicity could feel her temperature rising and his eyes pulling her into them. Blinking for a moment as they swayed in time with the music she admitted to him, " I never even went to prom."

Oliver frowned, " Never?"

" No." she said looking down at his lapel feeling suddenly like she should cry.

" It was their loss." he replied simply and held her a little closer. His body was warm and strong and Felicity felt herself melting like a candle, slowly relaxing herself and really enjoying the moment for once.

Oliver could feel his blood pressure lowering. This night had almost been a disaster with Tommy gone. Why had he not appreciated all his best friend had done for him with the club? Now it was all a mess and Oliver had to clean it up. But right now, he had the most beautiful woman in his arms and they were dancing. He felt her relax into him and that gave him happiness that he could help her this way. He felt that familiar butterfly feeling in his stomach and he decided that it was time to tell Felicity how he really felt about his "IT Girl".

As the song neared the end, Oliver gently led Felicity into a twirl. She stopped with an ecstatic smile, her eyes dancing, holding his hand. " Felicity, there is something I need to tell you." Oliver began. Felicity's eyes widened, maybe with anticipation or fear, he couldn't tell which, and then disaster struck.


	2. Chapter 2

STAY

_One week ago…. _

Tommy shifted in the high back chair, which was slightly uncomfortable, in his father's office. He imagined the people who had sat there before him and probably felt the same way he did; they wanted to be there and not be there simultaneously. Malcolm Merlyn was not a man to be trifled with but to his loyal subjects, many rewards were to be gained.

But as his courage faded, Tommy's anger returned like the flames from fanned coals in his soul. Oliver let him down, and he did it spectacularly, he recalled to himself, steepling his fingers before his nose and staring forward at his father's desk, which was sparse in its decoration. His resignation still was fresh in his mind and what shocked and disappointed him the most was as Tommy left, Oliver said nothing. He didn't come after Tommy or try to stop him. Did five years on that island rob Oliver of all sense? Did he not understand that Tommy was not coming back? _Apparently not,_ he sulked_, but everything is going to be all right now. _

"Tommy! Good to see you son." the elder Merlyn said enthusiastically as he entered his office suite gesturing widely to his recently returned son. Malcolm couldn't help but notice the bizarre parallel between Oliver and Tommy, returning after a long hiatus to their proper places in the world. A wide smile greeted Tommy and he got up from the chair to embrace his father. " Not too tight! I'm still a bit sore from the attempt. Not getting any younger either." Malcolm commented as Tommy held him and then released quickly as if he was not sure hugging his father was quite the right thing to do. "What brings you by so soon?"

" I wanted to see how you were doing and also if you had found a 'place' for me yet." Tommy replied casually as he could as he watched his father round the large glass and steel desk to sit in his executive chair. Only after the elder Merlyn sat, did Tommy return to the high back.

" Oh, well Tommy, of course I have a place for you. Too many actually. I really like to take time and think about how I want to deploy my resources and you are a _valuable_ one!" Merlyn responded warmly with emphasis and then glanced at his smartphone.

Tommy felt himself smiling stupidly at the complement like a boy and quickly reined in the expression. " Great. Ok. " he stumbled trying to phrase what he was about to say just right so he could earn the maximum respect from his father, " I have another reason for stopping by today too."

Malcolm had been checking email when Tommy spoke and his bird of prey eyes focused on him instantly, " Oh really?" Malcolm was hoping this was something he could use either with or against Moira, depending on his needs. He was confident that Moira was on his side, but in his business, you could never be too sure.

Tommy swallowed involuntarily at his father's sudden focus, " I… I think Oliver is up to something."

" Something? That is rather vague, son." Malcolm said almost anticlimactically, still skewering his boy with his gaze.

Feeling like a mouse under the talons of a hawk going in for the kill, Tommy inhaled and tried to calm himself calling upon his anger at Oliver to stoke his courage, " Oliver is selling vertigo at Verdant and it is putting the Undertaking at risk." Tommy lied and suddenly felt viscerally sick. Somewhere, in the pit of his soul, he just _couldn't _tell his father that Oliver that he was the vigilante. Oliver** did** save his father's life, no matter how much Tommy hated Oliver right then.

" I thought Detective Lance dismissed the charges because they were leveled first against _you_." Malcolm purred dangerously.

" He did. But that was before I found out and I've been watching and gathering evidence. Oliver hasn't exactly been- forthcoming with me." Tommy felt himself saying but didn't know where the words were coming from, which disturbed his center.

"Hmm. I will look into this some. And while I don't _condone_ drugs in any way, Tommy," Malcolm refocused his gaze less predatorily, " we need to protect the Undertaking."

" Thank you. I'll see you for dinner later?" Tommy offered, rising from his seat, which had just a moment, ago felt like an electrocution chair.

" No. I'll have some business to attend to. We'll be in touch." he replied.

" Ok. See you later, Dad. " Tommy said over his shoulder as he let himself out. Malcolm smiled a vague smile in his direction but his mind was somewhere else.

The elder Merlyn was deep in thought about his next target—Oliver Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

STAY ch 3

Malcolm waited for Tommy to leave before he flipped his smartphone over and gazed out his penthouse office window. The sky was a sapphire blue and small puffy clouds dotted it like tiny fluffy sheep grazing on azure grass.

Malcolm liked Oliver… to a point. Tommy and he had been best friends since forever but as Malcolm mentally chewed on this conundrum he realized he liked Moira much more than her offspring. And Tommy, thanks to Oliver, had just returned to the fold like a good boy. Merlyn always knew his son would return; he was his father after all and the only relative he had left in this world, how could they stay separated for long? Oliver was just that little push Tommy needed. So, now what to **DO** about Oliver, if anything at all?

Malcolm rose from his plush leather chair and walked across his office to the K-cup machine where he carefully selected an Earl Grey pod. Making the tea, he then strolled thoughtfully to stand in front of his floor length windows, admiring the view of Starling City below_. Oliver, what shall we do with you?_ Malcolm mused while sipping his tea. If Tommy was right and the Undertaking was in jeopardy, then action was demanded, but what if he was not? Was it worth opening that can of worms with Moira? Or would that make her a stronger ally? Would she suspect him because she knew that he had Walter in custody? Probably, but was it worth the calculated risk and would it further his objectives? Or would killing Oliver push Tommy away from him again because he would bear the guilt of telling Malcolm that Oliver was up to no good? A subtle smile crawled across Malcolm's mouth, _Ah but Oliver, Tommy is not exactly happy with you now. Best to capitalize on his anger and strike while the iron is hot_, he thought sinisterly.

Deep thoughts he pondered as he gazed out across the vista that he saw being all his and he was king.


	4. Chapter 4

Current Time….

_As the song neared the end, Oliver gently led Felicity into a twirl. She stopped with an ecstatic smile, her eyes dancing, holding his hand. " Felicity, there is something I need to tell you." Oliver began. Felicity's eyes widened, maybe with anticipation or fear, he couldn't tell which, and then disaster struck. _

_It all happened so suddenly, was her stunned realization. Felicity always thought those things occurred in movies like "The Matrix" where they use multiple camera angles and film the scene in high definition, adding in things like the flying bullet, or in this case a black arrow. _

_In that singular, slow motion moment where time crawls and the smells, touches, tastes and sights become heightened, blurred and surreal; that is where Felicity found herself. _

She saw the figure across the dance floor above them and behind Oliver on a stage lighting catwalk. The skylights behind him, which he had crawled through, outlined his ominous silhouette. He wore a hood too, but it was black as pitch as was the rest of his clothing. The mask obscured his face, which made him vaguely like the Angel of Death. Felicity saw him knock an arrow and pull back. The release was silent of course and black light and neon glinted evilly off the dark shaft speeding towards Oliver's back.

Felicity never realized how interesting air smelled in times of a crisis. Cologne, perfume, even the air freshener from the bathroom was a riot in her nose. In that time smeared moment, the lights were brighter and more vivid than she had ever seen in her life. Oliver's voice was a rich river of sound and the cacophony of people around was almost like lovely music. The texture of the skin of his hand holding hers was like velvet. Oliver's electric blue eyes were looking straight at her in puzzlement in those final seconds.

With a tremendous shove, she pushed Oliver aside and then felt a huge pressure in her chest, like someone poking her with an accusatory finger. She saw Oliver's face wipe blank then a terrified expression wash over it as he looked at her. Felicity peered down to see what he was staring at and found a black shaft protruding slightly high and left of her heart. Crimson pulsed out and down the front of her blouse and the moment was very riveting. _How did that get there?_ she pondered in shock to herself.

Wavering where she stood on jellied knees, screams echoing around her and the sounds of hundreds of pairs of feet leaving in a hurry, Oliver cradled her gently and softly lay her down on the dance floor and pillowing her head with his suit coat, " DIG!" Oliver thundered and suddenly the two men were hovering over her looking fearful. Her mind a shock filled blur, she was still was unclear why they were so interested in her and why every one was leaving so soon.

Felicity tried to speak but found she could not generate the airflow to do so. " Felicity, it's going to be alright!" Dig repeated over and over in a tone she thought lacked conviction. Oliver left them briefly in full battle mode to find the Dark Archer. Dig had already whipped out his cell and dialed 911 giving a very full and descriptive account of Felicity's injury. He had a hard time keeping the tremors out of his voice and the tears in his eyes as he used his tie as a makeshift pad to staunch the bleeding.

Oliver returned in what seemed seconds later panting like a grey hound and covered in sweat. He didn't find any trace of the Dark Archer except for the open skylight above. He and Diggle exchanged glances; each of them not daring to speak lest they confirm what each of them knew but was too afraid to admit. Felicity looked at both of them and her vision blurred at the edges. It was getting so hard to breathe like she was floating downward in a pool of water.

Queen kneeled at her side and held her hand. John backed off to give him some space. " How are we going to keep her safe?" he had asked Oliver weeks ago when she joined the team and Oliver gave him the stern promise they could. It didn't look like either of them were keeping promises now.

" Felicity, hey. Hang on. Stay with me." Oliver said softly ignoring the fact that his club lay in ruins and no one else besides them was there.

She tried to concentrate on his face, voice and touch but it was getting so difficult. She began to feel cold and shivered some, trying to draw a breath, " Oliver."

" Yes. It's ok. Stay, Felicity. Stay with me. Don't go!" Oliver whispered fiercely with tears forming in his eyes like bright stars.

" Go… where?" she replied softly with a slur and Oliver smiled in spite of himself. He wiped a tendril of hair from her forehead and suddenly realized how pale she was. Sirens were growing louder outside.

" Felicity. Make me a promise." he locked his eyes on her, trying to keep his voice strong, " Stay. Here with me." Her eyes dipped lower and lower then closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was about to panic. His pulse raced and his whole body vibrated with the need to **DO** something, move; fix the hole in her chest; tell her he loved her with all his being; save her life. But he couldn't move a single muscle.

Dead faces from the Island flooded back to him; men he saw die before his eyes; the people on his list and his soul felt like Lucifer himself had come from Hell to drag him down into the pits for his sins because this one innocent life before him was slipping away.

He ripped his eyes from the unconscious Felicity to look up at Dig from the floor to see if the older soldier had answers for this horrible situation as if he were the ghost of Christmas Future in Dickens' book. John stood a silent testimony that he was no prophet and wiped the back of his hand across his nose because it began to run from the tears he was swallowing.

Sirens stopped in the parking lot and a team of EMT's crashed into the room with a stretcher and their tackle boxes of equipment. They made a beeline for Felicity on the floor. A larger EMT had to push Oliver away from her side and Oliver had the impulse to punch him in the face because he was so charged with adrenaline, but yielded reluctantly to the medical expert.

Oliver couldn't help but imagine a flock of vultures that had settled about Felicity feeding on her, instead of trying to save her life. John reached out and put a hand on Queen's shoulder. Oliver jumped at the touch and didn't look at his bodyguard, but stayed fixed on the medical team. At first, they both didn't notice Detective Lance and his crew of investigators enter shortly after the EMT's.

In a matter of what seemed like seconds, they had her bundled up and on the stretcher and moving her out to the ambulance. Oliver lurched forward to be with her but John held him back because Detective Lance coming forward. Queen shrugged off John's hand angrily and looked irritably over his shoulder at Dig, " Detective Lance."

" Mr. Queen. We need to get a statement." Lance said pulling out a small pad of paper.

Oliver tilted then straightened his head the way he did when he was under pressure and made his face a grim, businesslike mask, " Detective Lance, I really should be going to the hospital with my employee." His tone was a low barely polite growl.

Detective Lance didn't blink, " I'd like to get the story before your memory gets… foggy."

" My memory is not the issue here. The health of my employee is!" Oliver was about to boil over as ever muscle in his torso rippled with tension.

John interceded to take the room down a few degrees," Detective Lance, I can make the statement so that Mr. Queen can see to Ms. Smoak."

Lance looked briefly at John and back at Oliver who was radiating barely contained power like a roaring fire. His face grew slightly thoughtful but more scornful than anything, " Since Mr. Queen is obviously concerned with his _employee_" Lance placed a sneer on the word 'employee', " then your statement, Mr. Diggle, will be sufficient at this time." Oliver let the verbal jab slide by easily and was moving forward to leave as if he were a laser until Lance stood in his way. They almost bumped noses and looked like bulls facing off in a ring, snorting and pawing at the ground, " **BUT** I will be back for that statement. It's so like you to have a young lady hurt in your presence."

Oliver slowly closed his eyes at that last comment counting to ten before he committed murder. He opened them and replied, " _Thank you_, Detective Lance. So nice to see our taxes hard at work. When was the last time you cracked a case by yourself without the Hood's help?" His voice was laced with venom.

Lance's eyes opened wide with indignation and opened his mouth for a retort when John stepped in again, " Detective Lance, don't you want to get my statement?" The bodyguard put a hand on Lance turning him away from the already gone Oliver Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

STAY ch 6

Money will get you many things in life. It will buy you a fancy house, fine food and drink and even sex. But money won't do one thing and Oliver was finding that a difficult pill to swallow; money cannot buy you time.

" I am _OLIVER QUEEN_. I need to seek Felicity Smoak, _NOW."_ Oliver fumed at the ICU nurse.

The middle aged woman, who was married, but John, who just walked in the door after giving his statement, could tell by her body language probably not happily, was ogling Oliver. Oliver on the other hand had over half of his body over the counter like an enraged lion roaring his dominance. " I am very sorry Mr. Queen, but she is still in surgery." the woman said half entranced at his rage.

" Oliver, take it easy." John didn't touch Oliver but talked him down, " It will be a while before we see her. Last time I checked, you are not a doctor." Oliver swiveled his head in John's direction, brows knit together so tightly Dig thought his skull would crack in half. " She's in good hands. C'mon. Let's get coffee."

Queen gave a warning stare to the nurse on duty who looked dreamily at him, then turned and stalked off with John jamming his hands roughly into his pant pockets.

The cafeteria at Starling City General Hospital was typical for any hospital. The smell of disinfectant was palatable in the air; the chairs were brightly colored formed plastic over wire frames neatly pushed into white-topped tables sitting on clean terrazzo floors in neutral beige. The odors of food wafted into the space, but it smelled more McDonalds than nutritious, which was ironic to John. He watched his charge and decided silence for a while would be best. He pointed to a table where Oliver threw himself down uncharacteristically like an overgrown teen-ager sulking but Diggle knew his pain was completely real and present.

Dig got two large coffees, paid and returned to the table they chose. The cafeteria was very empty, it being very late in the evening. _Nothing good ever happens after midnight_, Dig thought to himself handing a coffee to Oliver. The steaming cup sat untouched while Dig carefully sipped his. John let the silence linger. After his younger years and time at war in Afghanistan, he had learned that sometimes it's better not to push to get in but rather let things flow out their own way.

Oliver's coffee was done steaming when finally the young man spoke in an eerily calm voice, " What are we going to do?"

John let that question hang there for a moment as he studied Queen. Oliver didn't look at John when he said it; rather he was gazing across the cafeteria, almost like he was lost in a trance. John replied neutrally, " What do you mean?"

Queen shifted his whole body to sit up straight and face Diggle, which reminded him of a large poisonous snake uncoiling and getting ready to strike. John wasn't afraid of Oliver, but it always amazed him that this young man had the ability to harness such strength, " I mean about us. The operation. We were not even actively engaged in a hunt and this happens. _In my own club_!"

What John heard instead was, " If Felicity dies, I'm dying with her."

John replied, " I don't know. Really." Oliver blinked in surprise expecting a classic John Diggle lecture, " This happened for no apparent reason, although it looks like someone wants you dead and Felicity got in the way." Queen leaned back in his chair and exhaled a long breath but his muscles still felt like straps of iron tightened too much.

Another silence fell upon them for several minutes. The brooding, pained look never left Oliver's face when he admitted to John as he intently studied the tabletop, " You know, I think I'm falling in love with her."

" I figured as much." John replied again very neutrally.

Oliver's eyes flew to his almost in another panic, " What?!"

" Oliver, I watch you every day. It was not hard to pick up on." Diggle responded after sipping his coffee.

" Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you talk me out of it? I can't afford to have this in my life because people get hurt!" Oliver railed at Dig almost upending the table by pounding on it.

John sat quietly for a moment. It was Oliver's turn to wait for a response. The young man took a while but settled back in his chair. With his own intense look, John stared Oliver down this time, " Because we all **need **love, Oliver. You can _'afford'_ many things but this is the most important one you can't buy."

Oliver sat, stunned by Diggle's simple revelation and lapsed back into silence.


	7. Chapter 7

STAY ch 7a

Merlyn got home and undressed, carefully stowing his precious equipment in its hidden closet. He hung the leather mask on the special frame, the body armor tunic and lastly his beloved compound bow. He stroked the fine carbon composite arms and fingered the bolts that held them to the titanium alloy body admiring the symmetry and geometry of the cam wheels and elegant power of such a weapon.

Turning his thoughts as he did his body, he expressed disappointment by feeling his shoulders tighten across his back as he pulled on a silk robe. He missed. That was rare. All the hours of practice and training should have not let him miss. But that girl… Felicity? Well, his arrow was on target, but he needed to work on his stealth better next time. _She was collateral damage_, he mentally shrugged, _but what about Oliver now? He knows the Dark Archer is onto him. But that was nothing new_.

Malcolm exited the secret closet and closed the door. Walking across the exotic wood floor, he poured himself a scotch, neat, from the mini bar in his bedroom. The curtains were pulled back and he could see the city twinkling at him as he stuck his other hand in the black silk pocket of his robe. " Should I pursue this?" he pondered out loud and then thought to call Tommy for a resolution.

Tommy was preoccupied with Laurel when his phone rang. The ring tone was the _Emperors Theme_ from _Star Wars_. Kissing Laurel deeply for a moment he pushed himself out from under her to answer, his brown eyes apologetic to her disapproving ones.

" 'ello?" Tommy said into the phone propping himself up on one elbow.

" Tommy. Sorry to catch you at a late hour but do you have a moment?" the elder Merlyn almost purred.

" Umm, well…" Tommy trailed off just like he used to when he was a teen.

" Good. Did you hear the news?" Merlyn said suddenly changing his tone to one of surprise.

" No, what news?" Tommy asked, his stomach suddenly a knot of dread. Laurel's hands started wandering about his body. He motioned to her to stop.

" Yes! The Dark Archer shot someone at Verdant!" Malcolm replied very interested to hear his son's answer.

There was silence for several seconds before Tommy could respond. Terror, regret and shame gripped his heart and mind all as once like a vise squeezing the breath out of him. Was Oliver dead?

" Tommy? Are you alright?" his father asked smoothly.

" Uh, yes." Tommy tried to lie convincingly but knew he was failing at it, " Who was it? Anyone we know?" Laurel stopped touching him and got up from the bed.

" Someone named Felicity." Merlyn replied and Tommy had to hold his breath, as not to look too grateful it wasn't Oliver.

He exhaled carefully," Wow, that is bad news. Is O- everyone else ok?"

" As far as I know. Are you still upset about Oliver?" Malcolm asked as he smiled a wicked smile on the other side of the phone.

" Oh, no. No. I mean, I'm glad he's safe, I guess." Tommy stammered to his father feeling every inch the little boy he used to be.

"Alright. I just wanted to pass on the news. You know anger can really bring out the worst in people. Good night." his father replied easily and disconnected.

Tommy put his cellphone down on the nightstand and flopped onto his back feeling like he was about to vomit. Oliver almost got killed tonight, all because he was furious at him. Dots began to connect in his head. His dad knows the Dark Archer and obviously talks to him. Tommy knows Oliver is the Green Arrow. _Oh this is not good_, Tommy thought wiping his hand down his face. Laurel rejoined him in bed, pressing herself to him to perhaps continue what they were in the middle of a moment ago.

"Everything all right?" she whispered into his ear.

" Just fine." Tommy lied again. This lying was getting easier, he decided and pushed the news his father just handed him out of his mind as he took Laurel into his arms.

Malcolm Merlyn sipped his drink enjoying the warm sensation it made in his mouth and considered his son's response. _Just as I thought_, he confirmed to himself, _Tommy was temporarily angry with Oliver but when it came to life or death, he was still thick as thieves to the boy_. _No matter_, he continued mentally, _I'll let this play out where it goes but I'll certainly remember this if I need Tommy to do something for me in the future_.

Finishing the drink, he decided to retire for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

STAY ch 7b

It was almost two in the morning and both men were bone tired, more mentally than physically although Oliver certainly had expended enough frenetic energy for both of them. They were not speaking because there wasn't much else to say in the nearly empty cafeteria, which had long ago stopped serving. A few exhausted souls were scattered through the space looking equally as sad and lost. John and Oliver were watching a janitor operate a floor buffer, which made a soft reassuring monotonous hum. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skins when a soft female voice addressed them, " Mr. Queen?"

Oliver levitated from his chair and he had to suddenly remember he was not on the island anymore as he felt the urge to kill the source of the sound. " Yes?" he said abruptly trying not to looked startled. Dig looked pensive.

" Ms. Smoak put you as her first contact on her advanced directive." the woman said simply and straightened her scrubs. Dr. Fairdale was embroidered in blue above the chest pocket.

Oliver's blood ran ice and his stomach fell into his shoes, " Is she going to be ok?"

" Yes. She will be and that is what I came to talk to you about, since you are her primary contact." Dr. Fairdale replied, her average looking face not betraying any emotions.

" Her parents are not on there?" John said, astonished.

Dr. Fairdale looked at John and did not reply. Dig wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or insulted for his comment.

Oliver had taken this moment to gather himself and stood, eager to move," Can I see her?"

" She is in recovery right now, but soon. Her injury was very complex, but she will survive without any loss of function." Dr. Fairdale returned and Oliver was starting to wonder if this woman had a soul.

" Thank you. Will she be in the ICU?" Oliver asked trying to contain his energy.

" No. She will be in the regular ward." The doctor looked down at her file, " Room 450." Before her voice faded, Oliver was a blur of motion to the elevator bank and pushing the 'up' button.

" Thank you, Dr. Fairdale." John said more graciously and followed his charge. By the time John reached Oliver, the elevator chimed gently for up. Dig gave him a look to chastise him for bolting the way he had but Oliver took no notice.

The door slid open and they both entered the elevator car. Oliver began to tap his fingertips nervously against his leg in anticipation. Diggle looked to the ceiling and took in a breath to keep himself from saying something to the younger man.

The fourth floor was no penthouse and it was certainly not private. Oliver made a very strong mental note to have Felicity transferred to a private room as soon as possible on his dime. Diggle practically had to hold the man by the hand to get him to walk calmly down the hall and they finally arrived at room 450.

Oliver stopped dead at the door and stared at it, now afraid of what to do. John gave him a sidelong look, " Are you going to knock?"

" Well, I…" Oliver felt stupid and color rising to his cheeks, raised a hand and rapped softly. There was no response and he looked at Diggle, " She's probably asleep. I'll just stick my head in."

Pushing the paddle style door handle, he poked his head in. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw two beds, one occupied and one not. Oliver glanced over his shoulder at John, " She's in here, alone."

" Then give her my regards and I'll give you some space." John replied and nearly shoved Oliver through the door.

Oliver used his great reflexes to quiet himself from the rude shove Dig provided and resolved to whip him good next sparring session. He didn't want to wake her. She'd been through enough terror for one night.

Padding quietly across the floor, he approached her bed and froze; his breath caught in his throat. She looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. Her make up had been washed from her face and her glasses were folded on the side table, which made her look slightly younger than she was and the pale light of the room night-light above her bed made her brushed out blonde waves glow like a golden beach. Felicity's skin looked as smooth as porcelain and was about as pale, betraying her grave state.

Oliver felt real tears spring to his eyes for the first time in a _long _time. Those years on the island, he stopped crying. Crying wasted energy; crying and regret got you killed. Slade had told him not to cry. "Put that picture away," he chastised Oliver early on as he gazed hopefully at Laurel's picture. Oliver wanted to cry then too and for Sarah as the guilt began to wash over him wave by wave. In the eight months he'd been back, he had no time to cry while he fulfilled his father's mission. Now there was a crack in the foundation of the dam holding the waters of emotion back. The crack was a person and he was looking at her now.

He felt so unbelievably wretched that she was lying here, hurt, while he stood intact. Taking in a very deep breath, he forced the moisture away, but those tears landed on his heart, which was also starting to reawaken like a desert after a life saving rain.

The sound of his inhalation made Felicity stir and Oliver found himself holding his breath. She turned towards his direction and cracked her eyes open. As she saw him, she her eyes widened in panic, trying to sit up straighter and become more alert but pain lanced its way across her face and she hissed in pain, " Felicity, it's Oliver! Relax." Oliver said gently, reaching out and touching her left hand and forearm to calm her. He wanted to pull that pain onto himself if he could.

She stopped and loosened slightly, still in obvious pain, " Oliver." She tried to smile and her voice was drowsy with drugs.

" Yes, the one and only." he tried to joke but he was about to burst into tears, he was so happy she was awake and so sad she was hurting.

" You ok?" she said softly with a little slur. Oliver was taking in how many machines she was hooked to; extra oxygen, IV, heart rate monitors and the bandage of her shoulder peeking through the dreaded backless hospital gown. It was almost too much emotion for him to bear. He was a man of action, not a man of thought. Maybe that was why Diggle was trying to get him to slow down.

" Felicity," he began, his voice cracking some. He noticed that he was still holding her hand, which felt very cold. She made no attempt to move it but was not sure if it was because she was too weak, " I am fine, thanks to you. I am forever in your debt." His eyes searched hers to add emphasis.

" Add it to my consulting tab." she replied gently noticing how the pain medications and remnants of sedation were making it so much easier to talk to Oliver without her babble. She liked the fact he was holding her hand and it helped her pain to subside. She was feeling warm and protected now that he was here with her.

Oliver took in her incorruptibility and his guts melted into a puddle. Why was this woman who kept saying 'no' to him make him feel so alive? Why did he already feel loved by her even though they hadn't even been on a date? He needed to tell her what has been on his mind over the last several months, " Felicity, if I could take your hurt away, I would. I hope you know that."

" Mm hmm." She replied sleepily and yawned.

" And you know I'd never hurt you." He continued, gripping her hand more firmly more for himself than for her. She felt like his anchor in this storm of feelings.

She nodded and he noticed the glazed look her eyes were taking on.

" So I need to tell you something. " he swallowed and found his mouth and throat dry from nerves. Felicity kept looking at him benignly as he gazed directly into her eyes, " I love you."

" Ollie. You are so sweet." Felicity replied with a light slur in her speech, " Love you too. G'night." Her eyelids slid closed.

Oliver stood stunned and felt like he had unexploded ordinance in his chest. He could kill people without a second thought. He could face death without blinking but confessing his love was torture. Now he wasn't even sure that she'd remember it in the morning. Hanging his head, he released her hand carefully and put a small kiss on her forehead, gently tracing the outline of her cheek and jaw with his thumb. She sighed contentedly in her sleep while he excused himself from the room, deflated.

John waited outside, " How is she?"

" Fine. Just fine." Oliver said trying to piece together his dignity.

" Ok. How are you?" John said folding his arms across his chest eyeing his charge.

"Let's get chili cheese fries and a beer at the diner." he replied sullenly not looking at Diggle.

" That answers everything." John said as they moved down the hallway, " Welcome back to the mainland."

Oliver looked at him sideways and gave him a light punch in the shoulder in acknowledgement.

**A/N: My muse is slowly fading on this story line… so I think I am going to cut my losses here and duck out while my story still makes coherent sense. If I am re-inspired I will pick it back up. But thanks so much for reading. I always try my best. 8belles**


End file.
